Could Sirius Black be a Slytherin?
by witchynadeen
Summary: I am here to answer the Age-Old question: Would the Gryffindor prince Sirius Black make his ancestral house of Slytherin proud? Well, let's find out. I'll list Slytherin qualities and we'll see if he would do any good in Slytherin with the rest of his family.


**COULD SIRIUS BLACK BE A SLYTHERIN?**

* * *

I am here to answer the Age-Old question: Would the Gryffindor Sirius Black make the Slytherin house proud? Well, let's find out. I'll list Slytherin qualities and we'll see if he would do any good in Slytherin with the rest of his family.

Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be, Joanne Katherine Rowling, which means (sadly) she is the rightful owner of Harry potter, not me. :(

* * *

**- Cool & Collected-**

Sirius was running down the hall as fast as his legs would take him, for you see poor Sirius had "accidentally" angered Lily Evans, a girl with a temper as fiery as her red hair

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Screeched the angry Redhead. She finally managed to corner him against a wall in the dead-end of a corridor

Having calmed down considerably as she thought she caught Sirius, she said,"Black, please explain to me why you stole my diary and you better give it back before I book you a bed in Hospital Wing for the next three weeks. Now, will you start talking or should just hex you?"

"I, oh, eh, er, om...hi?" Stammered Sirius. He had toke Lily's diary to find out if she liked Prongs or not. Turns out she doesn't. Oh Well.

Sirius started to weigh his chances for survival: He could throw a stray hex, effectively distracting Evans, and sprint all the way down the corridor until he finds an empty classroom to stay in until the She-devil finds someone to let her steam out on. Or, he could just be man and tell Evans that he's sorry and accept any hex, jinx, or curse she'll throw at him.

Okay, hex and run it is, then.

After casting a stray Bat Bogey hex, Sirius started sprinting down the hall, ignoring the outraged screams of one Lily Evans.

Knowing that he had not dealt with that situation well, Sirius decided he should stay in the Room of Requirements for the weekend if he valued his life.

* * *

After this you can guarantee that Sirius is not cool and collected in the face of problems. Or in the face of an angry Lily Evans, but who in their right mind would be?

* * *

**-Sneaky & Silent -**

Sirius Black was tiptoeing under James' Invisibility Cloak (without his knowledge, of course) spying on Lily and James' first date to make sure everything went well on Lily-Flower and Prongs' special day, but Sirius isn't exactly the quiet kind, so this is going to get interesting real soon.

After they finished their dessert_,_ Lily and James started to talk, and out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw some idiot staring at Lily, quite interested in what he saw and most likely undressing her with his eyes. So, Sirius being the genius he has proven himself to be, slipped of the Invisibility Cloak and flipped the bird to the idiot.

_Merlin, couldn't that idiot see she is on a date?_ thought Sirius furiously.

"Black, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Exclaimed Lily angrily .

_Oh Crap, did I say that aloud?_ thought Sirius, hoping that this come out of his mouth.

"Yes, you did, Padfoot." Said James, who looked torn between, amusement at his best friend's stupidity and anger as Sirius toke his Invisibility Cloak without asking. _Again._

After a moment of just standing there like an idiot, Sirius finally had enough sense to do the only thing that came to him at crucial moments like this.

Run.

Sirius ran out of the restaurant at top speed, wondering how such a noble and selfless deed went wrong.

* * *

So, it looks like we cross sneaky and silent off of the list of Slytherin qualities Sirius might possess, but who honestly thought Sirius could be silent,

anyway?

* * *

**- Determined & Focused -**

It was a gloomy Saturday and Sirius was bored, and it's never good thing for students and teachers alike.

"I'm bored, B-O-R-E-D, BOOOORRRRRREEEEEDDDD!" Yelled Sirius, to indicate to his two mates that he needs entertainment.

"Shut up, Sirius.'' Growled Remus, who was trying to read a book.

"Oh, Moony, why are you always so grumpy, _who hurt you_? Tell us, Moony!" Sirius said dramatically.

"For your information, no one hurt me, but, right now, I'm trying not to hurt you." snarled Remus.

"Sirius, why don't you play a game of Exploding Snap with me before Moony goes all werewolfy and murders you." James said laughingly.

"Sure, but don't start crying like a big baby when I win and you lose." Sirius smirked.

"Umm, sure Sirius..." James said.

_Two Minutes Later..._

**BOOM!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Sirius shrieked.

"Sirius, it's just a little singe, do want continue the game?" asked James, not really sure if he wanted the answer or not.

"SCREW THIS GAME, I NEED TO GO FIX MY HAIR!" Sirius screamed hysterically.

* * *

Well, it seems that nothing comes between Sirius and his hair. Even though he's not at all focused, you've got to admire his determination to keeping

his hair well-groomed.

* * *

**- last but not least...AMBITIOUS! -**

It was Career Advice day for the fifth year Marauders, and it seemed like they were all dealing with it differently: Peter was pacing around the room worriedly because his grades weren't high enough for anything in the pamphlets; Remus was throwing and ripping pamphlets as he knew known would accept a werewolf; James was flipping through pamphlets rapidly, wondering which job would impress Lily the most; And, Sirius, well, he was lounging in an armchair flipping lazily through the latest edition of _Which Broomstick_.

"Sirius, aren't you going to read any pamphlets?" Asked Remus.

"Nope, I already know what I want to be when come of age." Said Sirius.

"What's that?" Asked a curious James.

"Nothing." said Sirius simply. Too simply.

"You know I heard that pays great." Remus replied sarcastically. "Now get over here and read some pamphlets; Merlin knows we're not going to go through this torture without you."

"I'm telling you, Moony, I don't need those pamphlets. Why do I need to work, anyway, I'll inherit a fat load of money and a house from my parents, so I'm set for life." Sirius explained as though he was explaining that 1+1=2.

"Don't you have one ounce of ambition in that empty head of yours?" Asked Remus.

"Of course I have one ounce of ambition, Reme-poo. If I don't then how do think I came up with "Nothing"?" Sirius said, feeling rather smug as he thought he had outsmarted Remus.

"Ugh, you're hopeless" groaned Remus.

"No, I'm Sirius" said hopeless person corrected, once again feeling smug. And they say Remus is the smart one, HA!

* * *

Okay, so if you were wondering if Sirius could make the Slytherin house proud, the answer is no, he wouldn't. Sorry.

Thanks for reading. R&R!


End file.
